


Bad At Love

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Hotch/Reid Ficlits [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Concerts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Spencer drags Aaron to a Halsey concert.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Halsey concert I went to last night. As soon as it was over I started writing. I finished it at four this morning and it is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own

The team had finally wrapped up the case in Rogers, Arkansas. This case had a happy ending for once. All the victims were returned safely to their families. Spencer gathers his bag and stands up. He turns and faces Aaron with bright eyes.

"Hey do you mind if we leave tomorrow?"

"Reid-"

"It's just Halsey has a concert tonight at the Amp-"

"Reid it's probably sold out."

"-I bought the tickets ahead of time. I was hoping you’d go with me. I’d ask the others but they have plans to go see some movie." Spencer finishes, a slightly annoyed expression on his pretty face. It was likely from being interrupted. 

Aaron sighed and looks around at the others. They nodded in agreement.

"I guess since you already spent the money." Aaron sighs and nods.

Spencer grins brightly and gets up, heading out the door.

"It's at eight. We can carpool."

 

Aaron sighs and shakes his head, amused, watching the younger man leave.

"That boy has you wrapped around his finger." Rossi smirks, patting Aaron’s back.

"He does not." Aaron scoffs. 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

And with that, the older man left, with Aaron trailing behind.

\-----.-----

 

Aaron is the first one in the lobby. He changed his shirt and forwent the tie, leaving one his slacks. He looked up to see Spencer coming towards him, singing softly. Aaron caught part of the song, enthralled by the sound of the younger man’s voice. Was there anything he wasn’t good at?

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That I'm in too deep  
And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best in me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for trying'  
You know I'd be lying' saying'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love-”

Spencer stopped short when he noticed Aaron was there.

“Hey.” He smiles.

“You dress down nice.” Aaron blurts. It wasn’t wrong. The genius had changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue t shirt that complimented his skin tone really well. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, probably because of the heat. It was a hundred and three after all.

“Ready to go?”

 

Once they finally got inside the outdoor theater, Aaron looks around. 

“I got lawn seats. It’s not exactly up front but we should be able to see just fine.”

“Lead the way.”

 

Spencer settled in the grass beside Aaron. They had gotten a spot was about halfway up and near the aisle, just in case. Aaron had never seen the genius so relaxed. It was nice. He looked at Aaron with a little smile and cracked open his water bottle. As soon as the opener- Jessie Reyez- stepped on stage, Spencer's face broke out into a grin.He was on his feet and singing every word. Aaron found it adorable.

About ten minutes in, the energetic Canadian calls out;

 

"If you're a proud member of the LGBT community, let me hear you!"

To Aaron's surprised, Spencer lets out a loud cheer.

"If you are a proud friend of a LGBT member, let me hear your support!" 

Aaron catches Spencer’s eyes and shrugged, letting out a woop. Once the crowd settles, Jessie counties, softer now. Not yelling. 

"Let me get real for a second. If you are part of the MeToo movement, put your middle finger up!"

Shocking Aaron even more, Spencer stuck his finger straight up into the air. There was so much he didn’t know about the younger agent. Aaron felt his heart break just a little. He wanted to pull the younger close and never let go. 

Most of the concert, Aaron spent watching Spencer out of the corner of his eye. Spencer seemed to know every word and was jumping around energetically with the crowd. Aaron realized he only knew one or two songs, but he didn’t really mind. By the next to last song, Aaron was completely relaxed and even danced a bit himself.

"Are you guys here with someone you love?" Halsey calls out.

Aaron feels a hand on his arm and Spencer leans close and whispers 

"I am."

Aaron flushed and turns his head. He could just barely make out the scared Hazel eyes next to him.

"Me too." He whispers back.

"Then this song is for every Fucking one else!" The singer says, and the crowd cheers as the music starts.

Aaron chuckles and looks at Spencer, who was gazing back and singing the words. 

“Got a boy back home in Michigan  
And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him  
So I told him that I never really liked his friends  
Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again  
There's a guy that lives in a garden state  
And he told me that we make it 'til we graduate  
So I told him the music would be worth the wait  
But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That we're meant to be  
But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best of me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause  
I'm bad at love  
But you can't blame me for trying'  
You know I'd be lying' saying'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love  
Got a girl with California eyes  
And I thought that she could really be the one this time  
But I never got the chance to make her mine  
Because she fell in love with little thin white lines  
London girl with an attitude  
We never told no one but we look so cute  
Both got way better things to do  
But I always think about it when I'm riding through  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That I'm in too deep  
And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best in me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause  
I'm bad at love-”

“So am I.”Aaron says, leaning close so Spencer could hear. He feels heat coming off the other man’s body. Deciding to risk it all, he takes Spencer’s face in his hands and kisses him.

“But I think we can make it work.”

Spencer nods, with wide eyes. Apparently he found a way to make the talkative genius speechless. They both jumped when confetti exploded below, signaling the end of the concert. Aaron laughs softly and leans down to pick up his discarded water bottle. Spencer takes his hand and clings to his arm as they walked out. They left the Amp and walked half a block to the hotel parking lot where the SUV was parked. But once they got to the SUV, Aaron noticed the team was there. Dead center was Dave, wearing a big ass smirk. He held out his hand and everyone else dug in their pocket, putting money into the older man’s palm. Aaron looks at Spencer in shock but Spencer just looked amused. 

“They made a pool? You guys made a pool?”

“Yeah. They also helped me get the tickets. Dave pulled some strings.”

“You planned this?”

“Are you really that surprised? From the time I’ve known you, there was a thirty/seventy percent chance you’d never make a move. And I’m a MIT graduate and we have a history of going nuclear.” Spencer smirks.

“Remind me never to piss you off then.” Aaron chuckles and kisses him once more.


End file.
